


Fresh Starts & Broken Hearts

by Ohlittlelovely



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artists, Austin Texas, Badass Rey, Band, Bi Rey, Bi-Curiosity, F/F, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Hate Sex, Hipsters, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, M/M, Music, Musicians, Oral Sex, Rating May Change, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Starting Over, SxSW, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Texas, Tour Bus Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wall Sex, implied StormPilot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlittlelovely/pseuds/Ohlittlelovely
Summary: Most kids in Texas at one point or another dream of living in Austin, Rey has been determined to make her dream a reality since she was 16.With a bus ticket, a guitar and backpack Rey leaves her home of Jakku, Texas and heads to the big city. There she hopes to find friendship, love and maybe eventually a place she can truly call home.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the preface give you some details before I post later this week. I kinda want to test the waters before i go all in with this fic.  
> No-beta. Sorry for any glaring mistakes with grammar

Austin, Texas had been a much different place than had been described to her growing up. The promise of job opportunities and a fresh start had enticed her from an early age, she longed to be anywhere but Jakku, Texas.When she finally decided to go to the state capital in hope of new opportunity she had expected to be welcomed with open arms. Instead she was greeted with hours in traffic, shitty drivers and more construction she had ever seen in her life.

She hadn't realized that Austin was more that the pictures she had seen. It wasn't just a pretty skyline but rather a huge city filled with close to a million people... Maybe it was being from a small town of 1,800 people but she felt so small and insignificant when she got off the bus in downtown Austin. She shrugged her only possessions onto her back, picked up her guitar and made her way to the nearest hostel. She only had 2000 dollars and she had been determined to make it last.


	2. Dream on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT own any person or place mentioned in this story! I also don't work at these places!

          Rey is a list maker, and although the first few weeks in Austin had been rough she continued to check things off her list. She had found a waitressing job that allowed her to pay rent with her new craigslists roommates Finn and Poe, though maybe roommates isn’t the best word to describe her living situation. They shared a modest studio apartment and maybe it wasn’t always ideal, but that is what happens when a musician and two artists move in together. Luckily on her days off, whenever she decided she wasn't going to be lazy, she was able to explore her surroundings and got to play wherever she really wanted.  
Today however was one of her lazy days, after a 14 hour shift the day prior she laid on her mattress groaning.

“FINN! How am I ever going to make money as a musician if they make me work so many hour the next day it feels like my soul is tired?”

          She could her him chuckle at her complaining since he was only a few feet away, each twin mattress taking up a corner of the apartment to give everyone a sense of “personal space.”

“You get up, soul tired, and go out and play. That’s all you can do.” Finn replied seriously, remembering his first few months in Austin. “You do what you have to do to make a name for yourself! And one day you might be a local artist being featured in a coffee shop like… THAT’S IT!! Do open mics at coffee shops and shit!”

          Another groan escaped Rey in acknowledgment at his idea, “fine,” she sighed loudly. “I’ll go look around at ‘Coffee Shops and Shit’.”

Poe yelled from the bathroom “Maybe get some new shirts while you are at it! The Grunge look is unbecoming of you!”

           Rey knew he meant it jokingly but she still felt a sting at his comments knowing that this was one of the few shirts she actually owned. She went to her small trunk that was graciously handed down to her by Poe and grab the only dress she owned and threw it on. With a look of determination, a bag for change, her guitar and 5 dollars she made her way up Congress with no real destination hoping to at least make a few dollars and perhaps buy a shirt as Poe had so nicely suggested.

          Stopping in front of Homeslice on Congress and Elizabeth she began to play “Dream On” hoping to show off her vocal range and praying to herself that someone would request something other than “Freebird” today. Before she knew it 6 hours had passed and she had made almost 27 whole dollars, and earned herself a free slice of supreme pizza from the manager. Packing up she went to the nearest shop deciding it was okay to splurge on new shirt after a moderately successful day. Even if she never made it to an actual coffee shop.

          Returning home to her humble abode she was greeted with a scene that she yet to witness and left her a bit in shock. After weeks of living with Finn and Poe she had never taken the time to notice that they were in fact a couple. So when she walked in on them in the compromised position of Poe on his knees she couldn’t control the noise that escaped. With a quick apology Rey closed the door and tried to erase the image, of her from her brain.

          The idea of anyone being gay had never crossed her mind, it was probably due to that fact she was from such a small and closed-minded town. The fact that he mother had dumped her the doorstep of the church was enough scandal to fill the town for years to come. She couldn’t imagine the uproar of ignorance that would have happened if anyone had ever came out. She had never even let herself explore the possibility that she could even find someone of the same-sex attractive.

          Rey sat outside their apartment complex making a to-do list for the next month. Top of the list was to get a cell phone. She wanted to avoid invading their privacy ever again. Maker knows if she ever became intimate with someone she would want to avoid the situation she had just put them in. Glancing down to her watch she decided it was time to go back, and face the situation at hand. Picking up her self described junk she began to ascend up the stairs only to run into Finn making his way down the stairs. Her face suddenly felt hot with embarrassment as images of the scene early began to flash in her head.

“I’m so s-” she began, Finn cutting her off with an apology of his own.

“We should have put a sock on the door or something it was so spontaneous! We are so sorry.”  
The arguments of sorrys began as they tried to apologize over each other, finally being stopped by Poe who had finally caught up with.

“Can’t we just agree that we are all sorry? And go get a drink, I’m buying. With a mutter of agreement from Finn and a smile from Rey, they began their trek to Güero's for Nachos and Beer or Dr. Pepper in Rey’s case.

Rey being too young to drink enjoyed her nachos while watching everyone in the bar enjoy the night. There weren’t many people but enough to make the bar feel loud. She couldn't imagine how loud it got on the weekends.

“I want to get a cell phone” she announces loudly to her no longer sober friends who acknowledge her with a nod. Sipping at her Dr. Pepper she feels eyes on her back and curiosity getting the best of her, she turns. Only to be greeted with a man making direct eye contact with her. He’s handsome she thinks to herself if anything he has an interesting face… But something about him makes her want to know more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again no beta! Sorry for horrible writing or mistakes.


	3. Favorite Colors and Pet's Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Poe and Finn are completely inebriated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I don't own anyplaces, or persons in my story! 
> 
> If you like tell me! If you hate a await you verbal punch!(:

After giving Finn and Poe the heads up to where she was going. She forced on her most confident look she made her way to the mysterious man. 

 

“Is there something on my face?” She asked with a bite “cus’ you're staring awfully hard.” 

 

The man looked almost taken aback by her. She hadn't meant to come off so harsh but rather express her discomfort of his constant gaze.He sputtered an apology at her, obviously hoping to defuse the bomb he had set. 

 

“I’m- I hadn't meant to- forgive me, there is nothing on your face I was saw your guitar case next to you and thought perhaps I might have recognized you” 

 

Was this guy for real? She thought to herself. She looked him over once more. Making a mental note of his obvious attempt of being as hipster as he could possibly manage. Down to the glasses she was sure he probably didn't need. 

 

With a chuckle at his expense she stuck out her hand to him and introduced herself.  
“My name is Rey, and I doubt you know me. I just moved here from the Middle of Nowhere, Texas. And you are…?”  
“Most people call me Kylo” he said shaking her extended hand “and where exactly is the Middle of Nowhere, Texas?”

 

“About fifteen miles southeast of Del Rio, if you hit Mexico you've gone too far. Most people just call it Jakku though.”

 

His face cracked into a full smile at the directions given to him. She felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Realizing she was still holding on to his hand, she quickly pulled it away. Trying to shift the attention away from her sudden movement she asked why he had been so interested in her guitar case anyway.

 

“I'm a musician,” he explained as if were written on his forehead and she was already supposed to know the answer “I'm in a band, we’re called The First Order”

 

“That must be exciting,” she said genuinely interested “what do you play?”

 

With the tiniest of smirks playing on his lips he turned the question to her “ what do you think I play?”

 

“Well based on your staring I’d guess guitar… Or bass unless you were using the world's worst pickup line.” 

 

“Well you guessed correct for the most part. I play Bass in the band, but I know my way around the guitar if needed. And as for the world’s worst pickup-”

 

A sudden crash caught her attention and forced her to turn away from Kylo, Finn found the shortest path to the floor was by falling off his stool. Rey muttered an apology at Kylo and rushed over to her obviously shit-faced friend. Between helping him get back to his feet and Poe’s fit of laughter at his boyfriend’s struggle to get back to his feet, it was evident that getting both men back home was going to be a task she couldn't handle on her own. Almost begrudgingly she made her way back to Kylo. 

 

“My roommates are really drunk… And I can't get them both home. And I know we just met but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me. I know this is really weird but I just can't do it..” Her embarrassment was evident on her blushing face as she finally had gotten a hold on her rambling and met his eye. 

 

“Of course I will help.” He answered almost too smoothly for her liking.

 

He whistled getting the attention of what she could assume were his friends, a tall blonde woman and an almost taller red headed man, just to give them an idea of his leaving. Placing a 20$ on the table he stood and suddenly she felt very short only able to make eye contact with his shoulder she had to look up to meet his gaze. 

 

“Ready?” He questioned nonchalantly.

 

“Yeah, let's go” she replied trying to sound as nonchalant as she led the way to back to her friends. 

 

Scooping up her guitar case and bag she pulled Poe towards her, as Kylo offered a shoulder to Finn, “come on guys, time to go home.”

 

Making their way to his car, which was the nicest thing that could have happened honestly, holding onto her drunk friends with Kylo wasn't as bad as it probably should have been... They talked back and forth about basic things. Favorite colors, pets and such, trying not to be too serious while practically dragging Finn and Poe down the sidewalk.

After finally getting her friends into the backseat of his car, they began the short journey to the apartment. 

 

“Do you want to go on a date tonight?” Kylo inquired suddenly

 

“Don't you think we are a little busy?” she quipped back. 

 

“I didn't mean right this second. After we drop off Joe and Steve back there” he cracked with a smile.

 

“Poe and Finn” she corrected “and I don't know. I don't want to abandon them.”

 

“Don't think of it as abandoning, they are going to be asleep all night anyway, it's only 10:30,” he motioned to the dashboard “come on might as well have some fun.”

 

“Make a left at the next light,” she instructed. 

 

Finally pulling into the parking lot Rey thanked him for his help “I got it from here,” she said matter-of-factly. Trying her best to not look like she was struggling.

 

“Yeah, no. Let me help.” Then grabbing her guitar case, bag and Poe he began escorting him to the staircase. “Lead the way.” He smirked as he waited for them. 

 

Holding on to Finn’s side and helping him walk up to the stairs proved rather difficult when every few steps Finn insisted on stopping because he didn't feel well.  
Finally making it to the stairs she guided kylo and the boys up to the third floor and into the apartment. 

 

“Poe goes in the far right corner,” Pointing to the mattress furthest away “and my stuff goes across from him in that back left mattress.”

 

She was finally able to get Finn into his own bed, parallel to Poe's. How had she never noticed they were together she wondered to herself. Being brought back to Kylo’s presence in their apartment when she heard the soft thwack of the change in her bag hitting the floor. She turned her head just in time to Kylo place her guitar gently on her mattress before sitting down next to it.

 

“So, how about that date?”


	4. Questions and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything or any place!  
> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I'm sorry (not sorry) that it is so long.  
> Also I truly am sorry for any and all mistakes in this chapter. I don't have a beta.

“You. Me. Date. Food. Now. Car. Go.” he emphasized each word with a tone of importance.

 

“Are you having a stroke?” she questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

 

“Yes. I am. Thank you for your concern.” he replied quickly as he began to clutch at his chest pretending to faint onto her mattress. 

 

“Get up, you giant before you flatten my bed!” she laughed at him extending her hand to help him up. 

 

“Are you calling me fat?!” he exclaimed in mock outrage.

 

“Yes.” she said with a large smile across her face.

 

She had never felt this comfortable around someone as quickly as she had around Kylo. It was an instant chemistry. Like they had been joking around like this for years. A snore from behind her brought her back from her thoughts. Maybe a date with him wouldn’t be so bad. 

 

“So about this date you keep hounding me about,” she offered, hoping he would pick up what she implying.    
  
“You want to go?” he asked eagerly, breaking his cool-guy facade.

 

“I mean, I guess so… What were you thinking we could do? It is pretty late. And I work at 8 tomorrow morning so nothing too crazy right?” 

 

“I’ve got just the place, and don’t bother bringing any money I got it covered.” 

 

“Okay…” suddenly feeling very nervous about what she had gotten herself into.

 

They made their way down the stairs in a comfortable silence. The night was quiet for Austin, like time was standing still. All she could hear was the sound of their breathing and the crunch of their shoes on the old pavement.

 

“It’s very far is it? Where we are going?” she questioned softly.

 

“Not very far, maybe about a 5 minute drive. We can take my car if you want. Unless you want to meet me there?” 

 

She sighed, “Well I don’t have a car. So your car it is.” 

  
During the small walk to his car she began to remember every single tv show her foster parents had watched about ‘that’ girl who got into a car with a stranger and was never heard from again. She was filled with a sudden regret for not leaving a note for her friends. 

 

“So… This is it. This is how I die” she laughed uncomfortably, hoping he would somehow ease her newfound worry.

 

A smirk played across his face when he sarcastically exasperated, “Yes, I was planning on murdering you in my car... But now that you’ve caught on to my master plan. I guess I’ll have to take you to dinner first.”

 

At his reply she laughed. It wasn’t a cute giggle she knew she should have used when flirting but instead was a full-bellied laugh that had alleviated any worry she had previously had about becoming a new ‘Missing Persons’ flyer.

 

Being ever the gentleman he opened the door for her. After she had slid into the passenger seat he closed the door behind her. She finally allowed herself to look at him completely. The first thing anyone would notice about him was that he was tall but that wasn't all there was to him. He was also very broad across the shoulders. He had a pale angular face covered in light freckles and lips that seemed perpetually pouting. She knew faces like his didn't plaster the magazines, but he was beautiful. His hair was dark, not that she could most of it since it was covered by his grey beanie. He wore thick framed glasses and a slightly too large jean jacket that covered his opened red plaid button up and a black shirt. His whole look was paired with a goatee, dark jeans and pair of combat boots. 

 

“So, what kind of music do you like?” he asked as he sat down in the driver’s seat of his Prius and closed the door.

 

“Just about anything,” she answered honestly.

 

He tuned the station from 90.5 to 98.9 to listen to “The Austin Experience”.

 

Trying to start a new conversations as they began their drive to a location she didn’t know she began to ask him questions. 

  
“What kind of music do you play?”

 

He took a minute to answer like he was trying to find the right answer. “I guess you would call it ‘indie rock’ maybe ‘punk’ depending on who you ask.. What about you?”

 

Her answer came easily, “I will try to play and sing anything anyone asks me to. But the stuff I write tends to be more folky maybe even a little pop-ish.” 

“So if I request a song right now.. You will sing for me?” he inquired seriously.

“I mean, yeah if I know it. But I’m more comfortable singing and playing if I am going to be honest.” 

 

He took a moment before replying, “so after our date, when I drop you off at home, will you play for me?”

 

“Depends on the song and how well our date goes” She said smiling.

 

After making his final left turn, the car slowed to a stop in a decently crowded parking lot. The white/blue neon sign reading “Kerbey Lane Cafe”.

 

“We’re here,” he said after finding a spot to park.

 

Feeling a bit more confident with her date she replied with a smirk and a salute “thanks, Captain Obvious.”

 

They walked inside the restaurant to see a half full restaurant, maybe she should get a job here she thought to herself as they approached the host stand.

 

“Hi guys,” a bright bubbly voice pulled her from her thoughts “two?” A nod from Kylo confirms the number. “and would ya’ll like a table or booth tonight?”

  
Kylo looked to her for an answer, the best she could give was a shrug, she didn't care where they sat. 

 

“Booth, I guess” he replied to the waitress with a slight shrug of his own. 

 

“Perfect!” the perky host smiled back at them. “Follow me”

 

They followed her in the restaurant, Rey took note of the hostess. She had a long purple and blue ponytail that swung with each bouncing step. The woman seemed genuinely happy to be here. They stopped at a booth maybe 13 feet away from the entrance. They sat down opposite of one another with her back to the door, giving her the view out the windows. The hostess placed down the menus with a smile. 

 

“Aliyah, will be your waitress she should be out in a minute! Enjoy your meal!” 

 

They sat in silence for a few seconds looking at the menus in front of them, “I’ve never been on a date before,” she confessed feeling overwhelmed by the silence. 

 

Kylo opened his mouth to speak. When a short girl with brown and pink hair walked up to greet the table.

 

“Hi guys! My name is Aliyah and welcome to Kerbey Lane! What can get ya’ll started to drink?”

 

Kylo spoke first “I would like a Hibiscus Mint Tea please”

Aliyah turned slightly to face Rey who stammered, “um just a Dr.Pepper, please.”

 

Aliyah smiled at them both, “did we want to start with a Kerbey Queso tonight?”

 

Kylo’s reply was instantaneous, “yes please.” A huge smile plastered on his face.

 

“Great, I’ll go get that started for ya’ll, if you need anything before I get back just scream. Someone will hear you and probably come help.” She left with a smile.

 

“I think I’m going to get Migas” Kylo offered as conversation starter “What about you?”

 

“ I think I am going to get Chilaquiles,” she replied.

 

“So… How old are you?” he asked.

 

“I just turned 19 a few months ago, back in May. How about you?” she asked.

 

“ I will be 28 next month.”

 

“What day next month? No! Let me guess!” she paused “Your birthday is September 17th” she said almost triumphantly.

 

“Close, but no. My birthday is September 13th” 

 

With that Aliyah arrived with their drinks and queso, “Ya’ll ready to order or do ya’ll need a few more minutes?”

 

“Nope, we are ready. I’m going to get the Migas with extra pico and corn tortillas, please.”

 

“And I am going to get the Chilaquiles, eggs on the side please.”

 

Aliyah smiled “sure things guys, I’m going to put this in. Is there anything else I can get you?” 

 

They both shook their heads no. She took up their menus and told them she would be right back.

 

Taking turns dipping chips into the queso they picked up their conversation.

 

“So, you know my birthday what's yours?”

“I don't know my actual birthday. But I celebrate it May 9th.” She sighed solemnly. 

 

She could tell by the curious look on Kylo’s face that he wanted to know more but he didn't push any further. 

 

“I was left at a church a few days after I was born, no one really wanted me. But the Plutt’s took me in. I was an easy paycheck I guess.” She explained to him.

 

Kylo's nodded before he spoke “so your last name is Plutt? Rey Plutt?” 

 

“No,” she chuckled “my name is Rey Joseph, I was left a St. Joseph Catholic Church. Original, huh?” 

 

“Fine. I have a confession then. My name isn't really Kylo… It's a stage name.”

 

She hadn't mean to laugh but she did. Hard. 

 

“Okay, so…. You gonna tell me what it is? Or..”

 

He took a deep breath and whispered out, “my name is Ben Organa-Solo.”

 

He spoke so low and fast she almost didn't hear him. 

 

“You mean like the Country singer Leia Organa?”

 

He gave out an exasperated sigh, “yup, the very same.”

 

Based on his reaction she decided it was best not to press the issue. And tried her hardest to think of anything else to talk about. Luckily they didn't have to change the subject, Aliyah had showed up at the perfect moment carrying their meals.

 

“Migas extra pico with corn tortillas for the gentleman, and Chilaquiles with eggs on the side for the lady.” She said as she placed down their plates. “Is there anything else I can get you. Cholula or Tabasco sauce?”

 

“Nope,” they both replied at the same time. 

 

They ate in a comfortable silence. Rey trying to savory each bite. 

 

“This is so delicious,” she moaned.

 

“That's why I love this place, good food anytime of the day.” He looked down at his plate.

 

“So, are you from Austin?” She asked.

 

“Nope, I was born in Mishawaka, Indiana. And was raised in Nashville, Tennessee.”

 

“Fun, fun, fun”  she responded taking another bite of her Chilaquiles.

 

The conversation comes to a halt, she couldn't  figure out what to say next. And based on his lack of talking neither could he. It wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable situation. Just silent and it felt right, like words might ruin their moment anyway.

 

Dinner didn't last much longer, she finished her food only minutes after him. Feeling full Rey allowed herself to lean back and smile, finishing off her second glass of Dr. Pepper. 

 

“You ready to go?” He asked. 

 

“Uhm, yup! Let's head out.. Hey I have a quick question, what should I call you? You know, now that I know your deep dark secret?” She tried to play her question off as cool but she was genuinely curious.

 

“Well… I guess you could call me whichever.” 

 

“Ben it is,” she answered with a smile.

 

“Alright, let's go,” he said as he stood up and offered his hand.

 

“We aren't just going to leave are we?” She questioned mildly outraged. She was a waitress after all.

 

Ben only looked slightly offended at the accusation, “of course not, I'm not a total piece of shit,” pulling out a hundred dollar bill from his wallet and leaving on the table. 

 

He grabbed her hand as the walked out of the restaurant, she paused briefly at the for giving a slight wave to the hostess at the stand.

 

“The night is still young, only a little after midnight,” he said looking down at his phone as they approached his car  “wanna come to HEB with me. I need to pick up some milk before they close at 1.” 

 

She nodded at his invitation as she sank into the passenger seat of his, “sure, HEB sounds fun.”

 

During the car ride they found they both enjoyed Arcade Fire when Reflektor came on and they both sang along. 

 

Music made the drive to HEB quick, they sang along to almost everything that came on. 

 

They roamed through the aisles at a leisurely pace. Laughing and smiling at nothing particular just genuinely enjoying each other's company.

 

“I'm having a really great time with you,” she admitted to him after he grabbed the gallon a whole milk. 

 

He let a real smile grace his face “eh, you're okay I guess,” he jested back at her.

 

With mock offense she took her hand from his and brought it up to her forehead and closed her eyes, pretending to feel faint she huffed “how dare you?” A smile playing on her lips as she opened one eye to look at him. 

 

“So dumb,” he murmured with a smirk on his face as he reached for her hand again.

 

“Am not!”

 

“Are too.”

 

They got into a longer-than-expected-for-almost-1am line to pay for the milk. Still goofing around, finding any excuse to touch one another without making the situation uncomfortable. As they got closer to the conveyor she began to regret not bringing money. Candy was and always will be her only weakness and as she got closer to the M&Ms she could almost hear them call her name. 

 

“Dammit Ben, why'd go and you tell me to leave my money?” She questioned sounding angrier than she actually was. “Look at those M&Ms,” she motioned to the yellow package, “they want to come home with me and they can't and it's all your fault,” she huffed.

 

He grabbed the M&Ms and threw them onto the conveyor, “happy?”

 

“As a hog in mud”

 

After paying the cashier the walk back to the car was filled with the sound of Rey munching on her Peanut M&Ms.

 

“Do you wanna come over and look at my record collection?” The question had come out of nowhere and lingered in the air between them before Rey finally answered.

 

“I have to work in the morning,” her voice was barely above a whisper. She didn't want to say no, but a part of her was scared to say yes. 

 

“I understand,” closing the door behind as she shifted in her seat and put on her seatbelt.

 

As he walked behind the car Rey made her decision. As Ben flopped into his own seat she spoke.

 

“That wasn't a no…” She spoke with hesitancy, “I just… Would I be staying the night?”

 

“I mean if you want… Or I could just drive you home. Whatever you want.” 

 

“How far do you live from ‘Bits, Bytes, and Breakfast’?” trying to make a map in her head of where he may live.

 

“About 4 blocks North and a block or so East” 

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay yes you'll come over?” She could hear the slightest bit of excitement in his voice.

 

“Yeah. Let’s go look at that pickup line, I mean ‘record collection’ right?”

 

When they arrived at his apartment building she was suddenly very aware of her own income compared to Ben’s. It wasn't a expensive looking property per se but was definitely more than she could afford. 

 

“What do you do for a living?” She wondered out loud almost in awe as she got out of his car. Finally realizing after many clues he wasn't just in a band.

 

“I'm a music teacher during the week, and make extra money doing gigs on the weekend.”

 

_ Well that explained it _ she thought to herself  _ he has a real adult job. _

 

He grabbed her hand and led her inside his apartment building. As they entered the elevator and he pressed the 5 button, the question that had burning in the back of her mind finally slipped out “do you need those glasses to see, or are they just for show?”

 

He laughed louder than he probably should have in the quiet building, “believe it or not, I actually do need them to see. I have the world's shittiest vision.”

 

The answer had actually surprised her, she had been so sure they were fake. When the elevator finally stopped, she followed him down the hallway to apartment 513.

 

He unlocked his front door and they entered but by the looks of it she was sure no one lived there. It was spotless, cleaner than any place she had ever seen before. He lead her deeper into the living room, “wanna watch a movie?”

 

“What happened to that record collection?”

 

He pointed to his book shelves lined with vinyls “help yourself, thirsty?”

 

“Got any Dr. Pepper?” She questioned hopefully.

 

“Yeah, it's all Phasma drinks,” grabbing a can of the syrupy drink from the fridge for Rey and a water bottle for himself.

 

She was mesmerized by his collection he had to have at least a hundred records in his possession. The Strokes. Arcade Fire. Nirvana. The Beatles. She ran her fingers across them all trying to find the one she wanted to play. She decided on The Killers ‘Hot Fuss’ album and put into the record player, turning the volume down to a 6 so they wouldn't have to yell over the music if they decided to take.

 

He took off his extra layers leaving himself only in jeans and a black shirt. He stretched out across the futon taking up most of his living room. 

 

“Come lay down,” he requested.

 

She made her way over to him and laid snuggled up beside him. Her body feeling small in comparison. They listened to music, her head pressed against his shoulder, her hand splayed across his chest and his free hand taking up most of her back, until they fell asleep legs entangled. Holding onto each other.

 

She woke, slightly startled by her new surroundings and by the man whose arm was across her body.  She looks at the clock brightly displayed on the cable box below the T.V. 4:3. With a small sigh she began peeling herself away from the warmth that had protected her through the night. She made her way down the hallway hoping to find the bathroom without waking her sleeping companion. She makes a lucky guess and opens first door on the left. 

 

After a quick check of her face to make sure she didn't look too tired she decides it's best for her to leave quietly. Not wanting to wake Ben, she tiptoes back to the futon, slips on her shoes and gathers her keys. She moves silently through the apartment to the kitchen, grabbing a pencil from the counter she leaves a note for him to find when she wakes up.

‘Ben, sorry I left so early. Had to get ready for work. I will be off at 6 tonight if you want to come over. You know where I live :)’

 

With the note on the counter she crept out the front door, and began her trek home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter starts the drama!  
> Almost time for the roller coaster to begin!!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be a lot longer than my last and a lot less angsty.  
> If you like it, Great!  
> If you hate it, I am ready to experience the punch of your hatred!


End file.
